Themetunes
by Meekychunky
Summary: If the guys had a theme song what would it be... just a few suggestions and a simple fic to mark my return ^_^


Author's note~ Hey hey... here I am back from my winter hols and feeling refreshed. Okay this came to me as me and my housemate were discussing a person's theme tune (We ended up deciding that mine was either 'the buffy the vampire slayer opening song' or 'Wings of a dove' by Madness by the way) Okay and I decide to compile a little fic (not a list...^_^) of what theme song belongs to who. Okay most of these songs are rock songs... but that's because I am very much a rock chick ^_^ It's about the lads coming home after a mission. This is really just an excuse to decide what characters fit with which songs, don't read it if you think it's a bad idea, then you can't flame me ^_^ 

The boys - The boys are back in town - Thin Lizzy   
Squall - Here I go again - Whitesnake   
Seifer - Inside - Stiltskin (Because the lyrics and music are pretty scary and Seifer-like)   
Zell - Made in heaven - Queen   
Irvine - 20th Centuary boy -T.Rex (Because this is the song he'd choose for himself) 

The girls - Venus - Bananarama (I think)   
Rinoa - Bitch - Meredith Brooks   
Selphie - Wild thing - The Troggs (Obvious reasons methinks)   
Quistis - Even angels fall - Jessica Riddle (I chose this because of Quistis' mood swings) 

The boys~   
_The boys are back in town_   
_Spread the word around...._   
_Drink will flow and blood will spill_   
_And if the boys wanna fight you better let em._

The train came to a lazy halt and Zell was trying chivvy the others to get off the train together. 'Come on move it. I wanna get back in town this millenium you know.' He said with a sigh. Irvine took a long lazy step out of his way. 

'Be my guest.' He said with a grin. 

'God, chicken-wuss... anyone would think you actually have a life to get back to.' Seifer said snidely. 

'Save it Seifer.' Squall told him with a sigh, homecomings were always the same, but there was one thing he was looking forward to. Irvine stretched as he stepped slowly onto Balamb station, slowly because he was trying to wind up Zell even more. 

'If you don't hurry up man I'm going to tell the girls you got so drunk you tried to chat up that bin.' He said threateningly. *A/N This really happened to a friend of mine.* 

'Hey, we all swore that what happened that night would remain between us.' Irvine snapped. Zell grinned at him and gestured for him to take the lead. 

They reached the car hire place arguing all the way. When they were told all the cars were hired out Seifer grinned maliciously and stepped behind the counter out of sight. 

Seifer~   
_Swing low in a dark glass hour, Turn and cower, See it turn to dust_   
_Move on a stone dark night, we take to flight, snowfall turns to rust..._   
_Here a hostile place, I see your face.... start to call_   
_And if you think I've been losing my way thats because I'm slightly blinded_   
_And if you think that I don't make too much sense thats because I'm broken minded_

He smiled at them slickly when he emerged. 'That nice man offered us use of his own car... when I pointed out who we were he just couldn't say no.' He slid his hands through his head. 

'You didn't have to threaten him Seifer.' Squall said quietly. But Irvine nudged him in the ribs. 

'You didn't see it, couldn't have known, couldn't have stopped him.' He winked at him conspiritorialy. Squall sighed and assented with a look, he was quite eager to get back to Balamb. 

It was Zell that took the wheel and the others gulped in fear... all except Irvine, he even rode shotgun. He yelled out in joy when Zell took a kerb. 'Yeah, ride that kerb Zell!' Even Zell looked at him oddly. 

Irvine ~   
_I move like a cat, talk like a rat, *_I'm awful to Irvine* _Sting like a bee_   
_Babe I wanna be your man._   
_It's plain to see you were meant for me_   
_I'm your boy, 20th centuary toy_

'We need to get this guy a horse of some kind.' Zell muttered. 

'Or a hobby.' Seifer said actually agreed with him. Zell then took a speed bump at 80mph and nearly ripped out the bottom of the car... but succeeded in knocking off the exhuast. All heads turned to Zell who cowered in the front seat with his head in his hands as the car slowed to a halt. 

Zell~   
_I'm taking my ride with destiny, willing to play my part._   
_Living with painful memories, loving with all my heart....._   
_I'm learning to have to pay the price, they're turning me upside down_   
_Looking for possibilities, don't see too many around..._   
_I'm playing my role in history, looking to find my goal_   
_Taking in all this misery but giving it all my soul._

'Okay what happens now?' Irvine asked slamming the door shut on the now useless car. Zell checked under it and winced when he saw the underside. He poked his head out. 

'Anyone fancy a walk?' He asked with a cheesy grin. 

'Anyone care to remind me why we let Zell drive?' Seifer asked in a loud voice. 

'Because you were too lazy to.' Squall said with a frown. 'Anyway, it's only a little way to Balamb we can walk it.' He began to move away from the now broken heap of the car, it took all of ten seconds to decide to follow him. They reached the gates of Balamb in record time, they waved greetings to everyone who congratulated them on another well done mission. They found out that the girls were in the quad so they headed that way. They found them with Selphie up a ladder putting up festival decorations, Rinoa and Quistis keeping her from falling off. Three heads turned to them. 

The girls~   
_Goddess on the mountain top, Burning like silver flame_   
_Goddess of beauty and love and Venus was her name_   
_She's got it, yeah baby she's got it_   
_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, I'm your desire_

Selphie let out a delighted Woohoo, turned and jumped down the step ladder landing on the floor with a thud. She struck a pose and curtseyed as Rinoa and Quistis decided that holding the ladder steady wasn't on the top list of priorities now. Selphie bounced across the room and threw her arms around Irvine in a hug. 

Selphie ~   
_Wild thing, you make my heart sing, you make everything, cool baby, Wild thing_   
_Wild thing I think I love you._

'When did you guys get back?' She asked them. 

'Last night.' Said Seifer with a sly grin. 

'And you didn't come home straight away?' She asked incredulously. Quistis coughed and Selphie immediately blushed. 

'Welcome home guys.' Quistis said with a small smile, she stood elegantly, blonde hair twisted back in a knot. 

Quistis ~   
_She made it easy, made it free, made you hurt till you couldn't see_   
_Sometimes it stops sometimes it flows, maybe that is how love goes_   
_You will fly and you will crawl, god knows even angels fall_   
_No such thing as you've lost it all, god knows even angels fall_

Seifer walked across and gave her a hug. But Squall didn't notice, he was too busy staring at Rinoa, he hadn't seen her in weeks. He had missed her so much. 

Rinoa ~   
_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees_   
_When you hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover_   
_I've been numb, been revived, can't say I'm not alive,_   
_You wouldn't want it any other way_

The others left the pair of them alone, Squall took a breath and reached out and took hold of her, kissing the top of her head 

Squall~   
_Though I keep searching for an answer I never seem to find what I'm looking for_   
_The lord I pray you give me strength to carry on,_   
_Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams_   
_Here I go again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known_   
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone._

It was simple, it was heartfelt, he had missed her but she still froze in surprise when he said it. 'Marry me.' She didn't answer, she didn't have to, they both knew their feelings. Maybe he wouldn't have to walk alone anymore. 

Author's note ~ Ahh a little self indulgence never hurt anyone *giggle* a simple story and a few of my favourite songs, I've been swapping discs all night. Anyway, no flames please, I said you didn't have to read it.   



End file.
